unanswered questions
by bloodytears01
Summary: a falling tradagy of a girl living with a aunt after her mother disapearsat age sixteen she discovers why
1. Chapter 1

Un answered question

No one knows how the girl died. All they know is that she was torn, crushed with heart

ach waiting at five years old for her mother to come home. Mother? Mother why did

you leave me? Was all that could be heard in the cold dark night as the little girl weeped

for her mother to return. Like I said no one knows how the girl died, because they all

assume that she's dead. The truth of the matter is she just disappeared out of thin air. So

the real question's we should be asking is did she go looking for her mother or did she

find someone else to love her. Alas all there is to know up to this point is that both the

mother and daughter are missing and the answers for those questions are unknown.

Sorry for not putting in more detail in this story. I hope this interests you.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later

It was cold that autumn morning as Kai walk to school. She yawned, still tired from last nights party and the feeling of a hangover coming on. Not knowing what to expect for that day. She was 16 now, 10 year's after her mother left her on that snowy day in (Virgina). Her mother's sister, Morgan, took her in the next day. Morgan, Kia's aunt, was her only living relative. Morgan was a particularly beautiful woman in her early thirties with light blonde hair layer down to her chin and a pair of deep blue eyes. From the photos that Morgan shown her niece you would have never thought they were related.

Kai walked up the steps of campus wearing her plaid skirt, knee highs, and a button down long sleeve shirt. She always thought their schools uniform were ugly, and apparently so did everyone else because they did every thing they could think of to make them less ugly or to distract from it like purses, shoes, even hemming the skirts to make them shorter. As kai stepped through the doors, a stalkie looking boy ran up to her nearly knocking her down with his sudden burst of energy and cheerfulness, knowing how much it bugged her to be chattered at that early in the morning. She ran her hands over her face aggravated at Scott for making her jump. Ever since he could remember Kai was never a morning person. Hey! He said cheerfully. Kai waved a hello as she yawed to tired to do anything else. Scott laughted, saying she should go to bed earlier so she wouldn't be so tired. Kai shrugged, this was a normal thing for her and no matter how early she went to bed at night she still would feel tired during the day, she went to a doctor about it he just said it was just insomnia and suggested that it would go away when she got older.

As they headed off to their home room Scott was talking about seeing a movie over the weekend, asking Kai to come hang out on Saturday and about other things that have happened. His dad got a new car with the money he got from his promotion to head accountant of his company. About his mom having a baby and she was painting the baby's room.

After the home room bell range for their first class to start they headed into different directions to their first period classes. The day went by in a blur of home work and test. Kai slept in most of her classes except the one she had with her friend Jewlly, who would poke her in the back with her pencil to wake Kai. Jewlly, like her mom, had dirty blonde hair and bronze skin which went well with her blue eyes. Her hair had gotten long during summer break; it had grown as far as her lower back. She was a really pretty girl with a figure that made all the cheerleaders on the squad a little jealous, but she wasn't stuck up or showed off. At the end of their first period class, she went through the rest of the day dazing in and out the window outside where she watched the track team jumping hurdles and running. Remembering when she used to be on the track team, how accelerated she felt after running, it made her feel endless, like the world she lived in was just a shade the true one it was strange.

After school Kai went with Scott to get something to eat. They had decided they would eat at the Pizza Parlor in the town square it was a small restaurant with only three booth's and two individual tables. The tile squares in the flooring was old and bore scratches of the year past. To anybody else this place was a sorry excuse for a restaurant but to Kai and Scott it was their haven. They loved the ethic music that the restaurant played and the old curtains that hanged at the windows and the candles that burned gave the room a luminous glow. The tea they served had a crisp taste and it wasn't bitter.

Kai stared into her cup mesmerized by the surface of the liquid which the cup contained. Hey! Scott waved a hand in front of her to get Kai's attention, who just felt as if she had awakened from a dream. What? She asked confused, not hearing what Scott had just said. I asked if you wanted to hang out this Friday and you just stared off into space. He explained. Are you okay? Yeah sorry I'm just tired. Kai explained. It was 3:30p.m. You know, he began, you auta have that checked out. Why? She asked. It's not normal to be tired all day. He exclaimed. There might be something wrong. Look im fine! Kai protested. There are a lot of people who have trouble sleeping it isn't unusual. She confirmed to her self more than to Scott. No need to get pissy, Scott proclaimed. I was only being concerned about your health. He explained. But how many people do you know that have had trouble sleeping since they were six? I know your mom abandoned you when you were little, may be that has something to do with the reason why you can't sleep at night. Kai was quite. She never liked talking about that night with anyone because she couldn't remember anything that happened after waken to the house alone. Her age. her name, how to bath, dress, or eat, nothing. She had gone to two psychologist and three doctor'es and the couldn't find anything wrong to explain the reason for her **memory** loss. I have to go, Morgan wants me home early tonight. She explained. Why? Asked Scott.


End file.
